XMansion Under Siege
by CallistoLexx
Summary: Fifth Installment in the Billy Series. Billy launches another attack.


**Once again, in this fifth installment of the Billy series, I do not own _X-Men: Evolution_ or _G.I. Joe_. They belong to Marvel. Adam, Carly, and Billy are mine. The concept of the Misfits, Althea, and Xi belong to Red Witch. I am sorry this (and any other story that may be written by me) has taken so long to get out, but writer's block is a horrid, horrid disease. At least I think it's a disease. And this is short and probably very horrid, but at least I wrote something.**   
**** ****

**X-Mansion Under Siege**   


Billy had stayed away from the mansion for the past week, plotting his return. In all that time he had yet to see his foe leave the safety of the walls and he knew that he'd have to find a way to get inside. Eventually his mind strayed to the events just before their last battle and to the two girls who hadn't wanted to participate in their training exercise. They were the first phase of his plan. Hopefully they'd humor him. 

Billy waited until he saw the two girls leave the relative safety of the mansion to sit by the pool. A wicked little grin passed over his face before he got into the act. He made himself up like he was injured, covering himself in dirt and scratches. He let out a pained squeal and half-ran, half-staggered over to them. He stumbled and stopped a few feet away from them and pretended to pass out, waiting for them to do what he had planned on them to do. 

"Aww, look at the poor little thing," Amara said as she and Tabitha cautiously walked over to the dirty little squirrel. 

"I wonder if Hank could help him. He doesn't look very well," Tabitha replied, picking up the limp little critter. 

"It wouldn't hurt to check. Either way, we'll nurse him back to health." 

The two girls took him into the mansion and missed the satisfied smirk that passed over his face. 

***** 

That night, after everyone had gone to bed—and the doors were all locked—Billy quietly climbed out of the shoebox that the two girls had fixed up into a bed for him. He hadn't seen Logan yet, but he soon would. 

He snuck out of the room and silently made his way to the ugly man's quarters. The door was ajar and he slid is furry body into the room and looked up at the sleeping human. This was going to be fun. He climbed up the bedpost and stood on the footboard for a few moments before letting out his war cry and pouncing onto the broad body. 

Logan jumped awake when he heard the cry he'd heard so many times before. Before he knew it, the fuzzy little beast was clawing and biting at him. He let out his own cry and grabbed Billy by the tail, flinging him across the room. 

"What is going on in here?" 

Logan looked up and noticed that most of the mansion was gathered around the door to his room. "Who let that thing in here?" 

"What thing?" Jean asked just as Billy regained his composure, madder than ever. 

Billy launched himself at the crowd, leaping from person to person, clawing and biting, having a good ol' time. 

"What is this thing?" Scott asked. "The squirrel version of Multiple?" 

It seemed as though the creature were attacking everyone at the exact same time. 

"The squirrel version of Multiple on a sugar high is more like it!" Bobby agreed as he tried to fend off the little critter. 

"I hate my life," Logan groaned. "But I think I hate that squirrel more." 

"What did you do to it to make it so mad?" Kitty asked as she tried to shield herself from the furry assault. 

"I didn't do anything! That thing just ain't right!" 

"Will someone just get that thing out of here!?" Rogue yelled. 

***** 

"You're getting all this on tape, right?" Althea asked as she and the other Misfits watched the fight with the enraged squirrel. 

"Of course, Snookums," Todd grinned at her as he kept the camcorder trained on the fight. "It's now time to call _America's Funniest Home Videos_." 

***** 

When all the X-Men were down from his bashing, Billy finally stopped and let out a squirrelly laugh. He felt better than he had in weeks. He'd have to tell his friends of the stress-relief that was beating up humans. He let out one last laugh before running out of the room and the mansion for a good night's rest. 


End file.
